


Games

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Series: Established Relationship AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds his love playing a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where The Avengers and Loki exist, but Loki isn't evil. Mischievous? Hell yes. But not bent on world domination. Rather, he's a writer. The movies still exist and he finds Tom's portrayal of him wonderful. But Loki and the Avengers are all friends, Thor and Loki get along, and Thor is actually King as Odin slipped into the never awakening Odinsleep. 
> 
> So Loki moved to Midgard and met a girl and they live together. Loki has become a very famous writer for not only books on Norse mythology, but his amazing stories. And this is a little slice of his and his love's life. Enjoy! :)

He heard her laughing from the living room and went to investigate. She was sat on the sofa, a movie going on tv but was ignored instead for her phone, which she was tapping away at. He loomed over, casting a shadow and spooking her slightly.    
  
"Oh. Loki. I didn't see you there. Weren't you working in the office?" she questioned.    
  
"I was, pet. I came to see the cause of your adorable laughter." A blush spread over her face. Partially caused by his compliment, partially out of embarrassment to show him.  She reluctantly tilted his phone to show him. And there he saw what looked...himself. Only designed to look younger, maybe in his early 20s. He, or rather the virtual he, was wearing a green pea coat, his hair was cut shorter, and he wielded his cane. He seemed to be making green flames while a timer counted down about 30 seconds.    
  
"Darling, what is this?" His voice was soft and dangerous.    
  
"It's...it's...a game. Called Avengers Academy. Basically a bunch of The Avengers, y'know, Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and you, are all in college. And you have them do certain tasks, collect coins for doing those tasks, and then level up those characters to do better tasks." She was avoiding eye contact but he was listening intently to every word.    
  
"I see. And what is this so-called task you are having ME perform?" He was intrigued. She seemed to be having lots of fun with this game. And he admitted, seeing his friends in college seemed like an interesting idea. He was curious how accurate the game creators were.   
  
"I ...I was having you just wield sorcery. Y'know, make magic."   
  
"Interesting. Well, it seems your timer is up." He chuckled and she tapped on the little check mark. A small drone on the screen dropped off a box, which she proceeded to tap on and then let out a small squeak.    
  
"What is it, pet?" He asked, his curiosity thoroughly peaked.    
  
In a voice barely more than a whisper, she responded.    
  
"Well. When you finish a task, the characters say stuff like "good job", and for finishing that task...your character just said 'You make a fine servant.'" A wolfish grin spread over his face.    
  
When they had first met, it had been no secret that they were both very much into the sexual exploits of BDSM. He often had her bound to the bed, giving her pleasure until it was torture, then cradling her in his arms as they fell asleep together. And it seemed the creators of this game had taken it upon themselves to poke into that.    
  
"Well, little one. That's not completely true." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. But he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back even further, brought his face only an inch away from hers, his lips barely ghosting hers and he said    
  
"You're not my worthy servant. You are my wonderful, obedient, _slave_." He growled the last word out before pressing his lips against hers in a burning, passionate kiss. When he pulled away she was gasping for breath. He chuckled and before heading back to his office, he mused,   
  
"Do try to keep it down darling. I can't write when I'm distracted by that adorable laugh of yours."


End file.
